Morning Kisses
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: Minami and Yutaka interrupted in a saucy meeting of tongues (WARNING: YURI LOVE EVERYWHERE) Oh and thanks to AShinyDelibird for some much needed editing.
1. Chapter 1

"Minami-chan..." Yutaka cooed, tossing her narrow arms around Minami's neck. Both girls were breathing more heavily than usual, having just completed an extended make-out session. Tonight was their two-month anniversary, and the two young lovers had already shared more than a handful of dates together. Each date, it seemed, brought their relationship to a new level. What started out as light hand-holding had culminated into tonight's powerful expression of their mutual affection.

"Y-yes?" Minami questioned, her cheeks radiating a resplendent shade of scarlet as she gazed down at the cute cherry-haired girl. Her question went unanswered as she felt Yutaka's hand crept closer to her thighs, the fabric of Minami's skirt acting as a last line of resistance between Yutaka's delicate hand and her own skin. Minami involuntarily shivered with delight.

"Y-Yutaka, w-what are you doing?" Minami bit her bottom lip, fighting the urge to moan or squirm.

'It...it could have been an accident.' Yutaka's elegant touch contradicted her as she slid her slender fingers towards Minami's womanhood.

"I want you" she whispered sensually in the tall girl's ear.

'God' Minami thought, her entire body heating up from the contact. 'Can I really do this? Will I finally behold Yutaka in her most intimate state, free of any restrictive articles of clothing?' The prospect itself threatened to overwhelm the normally timid girl.

Yutaka giggled; she knew Minami wanted this just as much as she did, but often gave similar matters too much thought. She decided to give her girlfriend a gentle push.

"Minami-chaaan..." she whispered softly before claiming a portion of Minami's neck with her mouth, gently nibbling the area while lightly sucking on the tender piece of flesh. It would definitely leave a mark.

Minami released a low moan, pressing Yutaka's hand to her womanhood with increasing force through her skirt. Holding Yutaka's arm steady with her hand placed firmly over her sensitive spot, Minami began forcing the small girl's hand to slide up and down against her. She was on cloud nine, a feeling of inescapable lust overwhelming her senses. Yutaka was hers and hers alone. Minami overtook Yutaka's crimson lips with her own and pressed herself rather aggressively into the girl. This earned her a few seductive moans of pleasure, which vibrated against her own lips. Sliding her hand slowly up Yutaka's shirt, she gently kneaded one of her petite breasts through her bra. Yet in the back of Minami's mind, a clicking noise was continuing to agitate her...

CRASH! Both lovers turned suddenly toward the source of the noise. The intruder was none other than Konata, camera in hand, lying face down on the floor. Minami immediately got up, poised for the mad dash that was bound to follow. This had all happened before, but the two lovers had always managed to get the camera back. Konata now sat in a defensive position, knees bent, arms raised, her emerald eyes staring back into Minami's own.

"OPERATION MOE PICS, GOOOO!" Konata shouted, holding the camera triumphantly and dashing out of the room. Minami would usually steal the camera away by cornering Konata and using her height advantage to grab it. This time, however, Konata had a plan. Her azure hair flowing behind her, Konata dashed through the living room and down the front hall.

'She's heading for the front door?' Minami questioned herself. 'Is she going to force me to chase her through town?'

Konata didn't bother turning the knob, choosing instead to plant both feet on the door, using her momentum to force it open. If she wasn't so focused on her pursuit of the eccentric girl, Minami would have stopped to stared in awe at the spectacle.

Konata's plan then realized its true purpose. Hiyori sat waiting for her in a cab, anticipating Konata's return, along with the little piece of heaven she held in her hands. Then, finally, she would hold the most moe pictures in the world!

Minami had just run outside when she saw Konata throw herself unceremoniously into a parked taxi, with a masked and hooded girl occupying one of the back seats. Konata's accomplice looked at her and ushered the shorter girl into the car. As soon as both girls were safely inside their ride, she wasted no time in yelling at the cab driver.

"GO GO GO GOOOOO!" she hollered.

They sped off down the street, leaving Minami to fall to her knees in disgrace. Yutaka soon joined her partner outside the house. She giggled slightly at the dramatic display, thinking how cute Minami looked even in defeat. Placing her hand delicately on Minami's shoulder, she leaned down and whispered rather mischievously, "Let's go back upstairs..."

Minami had never gotten up so fast in her entire life.


	2. Add on, this happened first

Minami lay, her arms wrapped around Yutaka's waist as she snuggled against Minami, her head

on her chest. The two were in a peaceful daze that afternoon. Unaware of the blue haired

menace lurking just around the corner. Yutaka turned her head upwards toward Minami, gently

gazing into her ocean blue eyes before slowly closing her own and leaning in, her heart fluttering

faster than a thousand butterflies. There lips got closer and closer as Minami followed suit. But

before she could reach her loving destination they were frozen by a noise and several clicks

from a camera. Both of them leaped apart from each other, eyes wide open as they sat there on

the bed, stiff as boards.

"YYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSS" shouted the tiny otaku as she left the room with a long strut.

Leaving Minami and Yutaka sweating and mentally scarred as she shouted from just down the

hall "PURE MOE GOLD I can't wait for Hiyori to see THIS!"

To this outburst Minami burst from the bed and charged down the hall, Hiyori could definitely not

get her hands on those. She shuddered at the thought, the only worse people to have those

pictures would be the one currently holding them, and her father. It was close, obviously Minami

had a height advantage, but Konata was fast, and she really did NOT want to give up those

pictures.

Seeing Minami tail her Konata made a split decision to change direction. Instead of heading for

her door she dashed down the stairs. Thundering downwards towards the kitchen with Minami in

hot pursuit. Minami was closing in as Konata rounded the table. She was trapped. Minami's eyes

narrowed in determination as she held her arms out, ready to catch the blue haired lolli no

matter the direction she came. Konata knew she was traped, and her expression showed it,

giving Minami a triumphant feeling in her chest. But the feeling left as soon as it had come.

Konata gave out a proud smile, as though she knew she was a step ahead, wavering Minami's

confidence. Konata, hopping upon the table, ran straight at Minami. Causing the younger girl to

flinch. Konata took the opportunity as it appeared before her, flipping clean over Minami's head, a

smug cat like grin on her face. She wasted no time in her landing and dashed right back up the

stairs.

After a moment of shock and surprise, Minami shook her head, clearing it. She must not think of

how outmatched she was. She must get that camera. In a flash she was up the stairs, new flare

in her bright blue eyes. Minami slammed open the door only seconds after it was closed. Just in

time to see Konata sneaking out of the window and climbing up the side of the house. Minami

looked out the window, seeing Konata's foot just barely leave view on the roof. Minami climbed

upward, just as thunder crackled close and storm clouds rushed in overhead. She had reached

the top, seeing Konata looking over the edge, perhaps looking for something to jump towards.

Minami knew there was nothing.

"Give me the camera" She demanded, her voice quiet but strong, reaching out her hand for the

small device as it started to rain. Konata looked around in desperation, finally to see a stranger

across the street, one whose hoodie covered their face. They had been trying to cross but

apparently due to heavy traffic were unable and instead had resorted to waving their arms

around like a maniac and hopping up and down excitedly. Konata looked back over at Minami.

Clear defiance in her eyes.

"Never" she whispered as she flung the camera in direction of the cloaked figure who reached

for it in utmost anticipation. Only for it to meet a car head on, and burst into hundreds of little

pieces before their eyes. At the sight both the figure and Konata dropped to their knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Konata wailed.

"Um pardon me Izumi-san, do you need any help down" asked Minami, her face back to its usual

stoic self as she had apparently already started her descent to the window and only her head

was still up.

"No, leave me" Konata mumbled before falling flat on her face.

To which Minami climbed the rest of the way down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In a place long forgotten~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ummmm... where did they go?" asked Yutaka, who sat on her bed in a confused daze.


End file.
